


Lost Without My Boswell

by Jaelijn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelijn/pseuds/Jaelijn
Summary: More than once, Holmes has criticised Watson's writings. This time, however, something is different...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Lost Without My Boswell

**Author's Note:**

> _Archiving note:_ I am importing this fic to AO3 in August 2020 for archiving purposes. It has not been edited since its original publication in 2011.
> 
>  _Original A/N on LJ:_ Just a small ficlet that popped into my head.  
> If you'd like to receive a personal ficlet (or icons), all you have to do is take a look [HERE [watsons_woes "Help Japan" event]](https://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/412002.html?thread=2865762). Please do! It's for a good cause.

“Watson!“

Startled by Holmes's exclamation – uttered at the precise moment that I entered our flat – I quickly dropped my hat and walking stick right by the door and hurried to my agitated friend's side. “Whatever is the matter? Are you hurt?”

“Ah bah, nothing of the kind. But this, this is precisely why I asked you to show me you writings ere you publish them! Now, the damage is done and will be impossible to reverse!” Holmes brandished the newest edition of the Strand Magazine under my nose, which included my account of the case of the Irene Adler papers, entitled _A Scandal in Bohemia_.

“You will never be satisfied, anyway, Holmes. Your cases have to be presented in a certain way to allow the general public to enjoy them, otherwise, they wouldn't be of much use to anyone but specialists as yourself, of which, I dare say, there are very few. What you call romanticized is merely a more colourful presentation of the true events!” Holmes's continuous criticism in regards to my work tried my patience to a great deal, however, our numerous disagreements had only caused me to become more firm in my opinion, and has certainly allowed me to gather a set of rather solid arguments in favour of my position.

Holmes, however, seemed undisturbed by my outburst. “It is not that at all, Watson, I have almost given up on that point – you truly are incorrigible. It is another matter – this sentence here.” He flipped open the magazine with amazing accuracy, pointing at one sentence at the beginning of the account.

“'I am lost without my Boswell'? But that's a direct quote! You can't expect me to lie to my readers for such a trivial sentence. It's hardly a political indiscretion to reveal that you are familiar with James Boswell and his biography of Samuel Johnson. Besides, I paint myself badly enough in those stories to show your skills adequately, it is only fair that the readers should know that you hold some affection for me...”   
Holmes regarded me in silence.

“Unless, of course, you regret what you have said – in that case, I shall contact my publishers, and start searching for a new flat. If I have misjudged your regard so abysmally...”

“Watson,” Holmes said, laying the magazine aside and taking my arm. “I do not regret one word of it, I assure you – it is precisely because of my regard for you that I wished you had kept this particular quote out of your public account.”

“I don't understand.” Spent, I allowed Holmes to push me down into my armchair.

“Imagine, for one moment, Watson, you were one of the criminals we pursuit. The times when I had the benefits of being unknown in the underworld are long past. What would you do if you, as a criminal, learned that I was put on your tracks?”

“Why, gathering information, I suppose. Trying to find a weakness.”

“Do you see my point, now, Watson? What better source of information than the official biography, and what better weakness than a friend of which your nemesis claims that he'd be lost without, however figuratively that was meant.”

“I see – you think I put myself in danger.”

“Indeed, and, if I proceed in my line of work and you stay with me as my chronicler, that danger will only grow.”  
“Well, I for one would rather the world knew that we are friends, and I not just a foil for your faculties, than being safe from whatever criminal we face. Although, I must say I am touched by your concern.”

Holmes cleared his throat and stuffed his pipe. “I am lucky to have you by my side, Watson, even though I hardly deserve your friendship.”

“It is an honour, Holmes, and I would not miss it for any danger London's underworld has to offer.”


End file.
